Fiber distribution hubs (FDHs) are commonly used at local convergence points or network access points to optically connect optical fiber cables in order for optical signals to be routed as desired. Some fiber distribution hubs include connectorized (either in the field or in the factory) optical fiber cables that may be selectively optically connected to one another, such as with an adapter. Such connections, as in a distribution field or the like, may be provided to enable a service provider to selectively connect or disconnect particular subscribers who request service or cancel service, respectively.
As a telecommunications enclosure may include dozens or hundreds of loose, unconnected optical fiber connectors that are reserved for future connections to provide subscribers service, fiber distribution hubs may include fiber routing guides and/or connector holders to organize the loose, unconnected optical fiber connectors and cables. This organization of the connectors and/or cables is important as it can (i) enable a technician to quickly and easily find the particular connector/cable desired to be connected, (ii) enable the connectors to be safely stored to minimize the likelihood of damage to the connector cable, and/or (iii) allow the connectors and cables to be stored in such a way that they do not interfere with other service work the technician may need to do within the enclosure.
Some fiber distribution hubs include optical fiber cables that are grouped together with tie-wraps or the like, which may not provide adequate protection to the connectors. Further fiber distribution hubs can include connector holders that gang a group of connectors together but that are free to dangle with the cables looped around routing guides, which may not allow a technician to quickly and conveniently find the particular connector and/or connectors needed at the time.
Therefore, a need exists for a parking door assembly for fiber distribution hubs that includes a connector parking area at an interior surface of the parking door assembly such that connectors can be conveniently removed as desired and requiring less volume within the interior cavity of the fiber distribution hubs.